spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess
'''SpongeBob and the Long-Lost Princess '''is a double-length episode made by esa6426. In this episode, SpongeBob makes friends with a beautiful mermaid, not knowing it was King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's long lost daughter, Princess Neptuna (she doesn't know that's she the princess and is named Lindsey). After finding out about her secret and the prize the king and queen will give to the hero who redeems their daughter (the powers of a god), SpongeBob decides to take her back. But evil might block their way to victory. Cast *SpongeBob *Neptuna/Lindsey (debut) *Patrick *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Queen Amphitrite *Prince Triton *Esa *Jervis Tech *Uma TailFin *Jeron *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Eris (debut) *Bikini Bottomites Plot The episode begins with Neptuna as a newborn to King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite. They, along with little Triton and Mindy, sent a shooting star across the sky to celebrate the little princess's birth. But that night, Eris, goddess of chaos, kidnapped the baby for her powers (Eris's looks are fading, and she wants to revive them with the princess's youth, and when she takes a bit of her powers, they will last a year) and raised her as her own back at her lair, renaming her Lindsey. The child was told to never leave, and Eris lied that mortals are selfish brutes who only care about themselves. Lindsey never left the safety of her 'home' due to that, being afraid of the outside world. Her parents mourned over their daughter's disappearance and send shooting stars every year on her birthday in hope that one day she'll return. 2,994 years later, it's nearly Neptuna's birthday, and the princess was wondering if it's time for her to face her fears of the outside world. But Eris said that the world is too dangerous for a goddess to live in. Neptuna agreed, but she and her tiny pet seahorse, Lacy, came up with a plan... Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Esa, Sandy, Jeron, and Jervis were wondering why everyone was so busy in Atlantis. Mindy explained the story of how her little sister, Neptuna, disappeared, and how they send shooting stars in the sky to call her home. SpongeBob was amazed when she said that whoever brings her back will become a god. SpongeBob decided to find the princess for the prize and decided to explore out of the kingdom's borders. Meanwhile, Neptuna and Lacy sneaked out after Eris went to do her business as the goddess of chaos, which will require three days away from home. After Neptuna was fascinated by the outside world and wondered if her 'mother' was wrong, she heard someone coming. She grabbed a bamboo stick and waited for whatever was coming. She quickly hit it and knocked it out, and it turns out it was SpongeBob. Neptuna tied up the poor sponge when he was still knocked out just in case he might be dangerous. After waking up and learning about 'Lindsey', SpongeBob decided to be her guide and take her around Atlantis. Meanwhile, Eris found out Neptuna has gone missing after her pet snail reported the girl's scheme and went to search for her. Meanwhile, Neptuna seemed to have faced her fears. Then, SpongeBob saw Neptuna's birthmark on her arm. Then, after looking at the family mural with Neptuna as a baby with the same birthmark, he realized Lindsey was Neptuna! He told her, but she didn't believe him. After Neptuna swam away crying after SpongeBob yelled at her, Eris came to her and said she was worried and angry that she has left the safety of her home. Neptuna said she regretted leaving home and promised to never leave again. Uma saw this and went to warn King Neptune. Neptune and Amphitrite swam to their daughter's rescue with Triton and Mindy. Meanwhile, back at Eris's lair, Neptuna was upset after what happened with SpongeBob. Then, she heard a noise. Eris trapped the royal family, Uma, Esa, Sandy, Jeron, and Jervis. The king said he couldn't believe Eris did this to them. Eris mocked to him that his little girl is no important to him. Neptuna overheard this and realized SpongeBob was right! SpongeBob crashed in to save the family, only to be trapped by Eris. Neptuna gathered enough courage and defeated Eris, who was taken to the Prison of the Gods. Neptune, Amphitrite, Triton, and Mindy were glad to have Neptuna back and hugged her. The next evening, the sky was brightened by shooting stars with everyone cheering for the princess's happy reunion. The episode ends with two shooting stars colliding each other and the screen turns black. Subplot Esa used to watch the shooting stars in the Rocky Caverns ever since she was a child and was amazed by them. Triton decided to make the next festival their date to have their first true kiss and give Esa the chance to see them outside her home. But Triton has become so much of a nervous wreck because he wanted his first kiss with Esa so badly, he seemed to ruin everything and Esa was upset. Triton thought he was the worst guy a girl like Esa could want. Jeron convinced him that everything was going to be just fine. But on the night the shooting stars were supposed to light the night sky, it was forfeited because the family had to go save Neptuna. After being trapped by Eris, Triton thought he and Esa will never have a chance to be a couple until Neptuna saved them. Esa apologized for being mad at him and hugged him. The next night, the two finally shared their first kiss (it was censored with a shooting star's tail and the screen turning to a different one). Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Esa6426 Category:Episodes Category:2012